WonderLandTV: Special Bonus Episode
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A special bonus episode of my hit reality show


**A/N: What up Tomboy Liley fans its me Mr. SDR with another Tomboy Liley oneshot I'm doing this because Well there is some stuff I wanted to in WonderLand TV so I came up with the Idea of a bonus Q & A behind the scenes type episode. So here's what you need to know this is pre divorce and takes place after the last episode so enjoy. Review tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney Star music or Magazines you may recognize**

**Tour Bus: (David, Miley, Lilly, Mikayla, Demi, Mandy and Taylor are all sitting around in the living room area of the bus in their pajamas. Miley is wearing a wife beater and baggy plaid sleep shorts Lilly is wearing a KISS t-shirt and a pair of Miley's boxers. Mikayla is a pair of blue basketball shorts and black sports bra and a white bandanna completely covering her hair. Demi is wearing a black "baby tee" with pink hearts and matching boy shorts. Taylor is wearing Air force themed pajama pants and an Undertaker t-shirt. Mandy is wearing a Maylor concert baby tee and pink drawstring shorts. David is wearing a pair o black Ed Hardy panther print pajama pants and a red wife beater with a black Head scarf and his black framed glasses)**

Miley: What's up people its me Miley

Lilly: Hey its Lilly

Mikayla: Yo its me Mikki

Demi: Its me Demi

Mandy: I'm Mandy

Taylor: I'm Taylor

Mandy/ Taylor: And we're Maylor!

David:And I'm Dave and Welcome to a bonus special Q &A episode of WonderLand TV

Mandy: Yeah we also have some behind the scenes home videos and never before seen concert footage that you didn't see during the show

Lilly: That's right and your first question might be why are we in our pajamas. Well we are currently on tour and this our bus and you know we're tired so lets get t the first question Davie do the honors

David: Ok this one is from **LaughLiveLove2.0** and he wants to know: "_Miley what made you and Mikayla go butch or were you always that way and Lilly what attracted you to the Tomboy look:_ Good question

Miley: Ok I prefer the term stud or tomboy and yes I've allways been this way I think the last time wore anything girly was Easter when I was five. And I've always liked and felt more comfortable dressed like a dude and I just thought I was a normal tomboy till I hit puberty and I had "special" (Miley uses air quotes) dreams about Lil Kim and Monica what about you Mik

Mikayla: Well my special dreams were about David's ex girl Raven Symone (everyone chuckles) but I've always been this way I've been out since I was ten but I like used to dress like in normal some times for job interviews but that so I'd get the job I hate Dresses and skirts. Plus me and Miley are from the hood so a lot of gay chicks from the hood look like us and a lot of the girly ones go both ways

David: Well that answers that part Lilly what attracts you too studs

Lilly: well I wouldn't say I'm solely to studs but I lean that at way more and its something about the way Miley carry's herself that just makes me wanna do bad things (Miley smiles) but aside from that her personality that draws me to her the most

Miley: While we pick out the next question take a look at this video we shot

David: Yeah me Miley, Mik and Taylor decided to she of our toys lets take a look **(Camera cuts to footage of David's house with a few cars and motorcycles in the large drive way. The Camera then zooms in on David wearing a black Rebel Spirit t-shirt and jeans, Miley who is wearing a lose fitting blue and white striped polo and dark blue jeans, Taylor is wearing skinny jeans and a black Metalica t-shirt and Mikayla is wearing a black tank top and baggy shorts that hang past her knees)**

Miley: Yo its girl Miley Ray I'm here with my big brother Dave, my sister Mikayla and my ace Taylor and we're gonna show you guyssome of our toys so I'm gonna start lets (walks over to her Bentley Azure) This is my 2006 Bentley Azure . Now I know you're not supposed to do anything to a Bentley but I bought her used so I had my guys over at Johnny B's Customs paint her champagne pearl and put Lamborghini doors on the front and put the champagne leather guts inside and the twenty two inch custom chrome rims (Moves over to Lilly's bike) This is Lilly's bike it's a custom Suzuki Hyabusa. I had the paint rims and fame and rims made just for her she is the only person with these rims I had the engine and pipes chromed out handle bars chromed out and that's all I know about that. Because I know nothing about bikes. (Walks over to a red 1989 Caprice) This is my favorite car because this was my moms car and I grew up in it. Its an eighty nine caprice. I got it painted candy apple red on the red candy rims with the cream leather top going across the back. I put a chrome grill on the front a did the inside red and cream inside . And as you can see I have the Lambo or as we call them down here butterfly doors in the front suicide doors in the back speakers in the doors digital dash read out. But lets take a look in the trunk (Miley opens the trunk to show her sound system) Now as you can see I kept the candy and cream theme going with the sound system this six twelve inch kickers and two amps. You will hear me coming when I'm in this. (Miley walks to the front of the car) And under the hood I got this a chromed out four hundred and fifty four horse power engine. Now the whole reason for the candy apple red color is it was my mom's favorite color so I did it for her. But right Now lets move on to Dave . Dave what you got for them (pans over to David sitting on a royal blue chopper)

David: Ok this my custom chopper as you can see it's a dark royal blue with blue graphics. Chrome rims. And a v-twin engine and I have the engine lighted with blue lights so I can be seen at night. Now normally this bike lives in South Carolina but I had it trailored here today. (Camera Pans over to a red black and silver sports bike) This my primary bike I call her baby. Shes's custom Suzuki Hyabusa. I 've always liked dragons and tribals so I had my paint guys do this. I also had my engine guy dial up the horses in the engine. You know standard chrome handle bars and rims moving on ( Pans to a pearl white Cadillac Eldorado ) This is my favorite car it's a nineteen seventy eight Eldorado drop top I call her red velvet cause the whit paint and red crush velvet interior makes her look like a red velvet cake. I saved her from a junk yard fixed her up good as new put these new gold hundred spoke rims. Mik your turn ( Camera pans over to Mikayla sitting on sleek red sports car)

Mikayla: Alright this is my Ford GT. This is actually Ford's race car that they put into limited production. And I bought it cause its low to the ground and fast like me. ( camera pans over to a purple and green Can-Am Spyder) This is my Can-Am Spyder I got it painted candy purple with the gold flakes put the lime candy tribals with the gold pinstripes on the fenders lime green leather seats with the gold trbals. Got the back rear tire stretched out chrome a purple rims. The reason I got this bike is cacuse it more of a cruiser bike. Now being from Texas I gotta do it big with my cars so this my slab Beauty (Camera shows a Blue 1978 impala convertible) She is a 78 impala and the whole way I got her is I wanted a convertible for my sixteenth birthday so when I was fifteen my mom sent me my uncle Ernesto to a junk yard and we picked her out. I had her painted Dallas blue. Had the chrome bumpers put on Chrome twenty six inch rims butterfly doors and three fifty horse power engine. Now its Taylor's turn (Camera shows Taylor Laying across the hood of her green Lamborghini Gallardo)

Taylor: Ladies and gentlemen this is my Lamborghini Gallardo convertible. Their really isn't much to say about this car it pretty much speaks for itself except for the rims. I designed these as you can see they say Maylor on the center caps. Ten inches in the front twenty inches in the back. Moving on (Camera shows custom painted green and black Kawasaki ninja with chrome rims) this is my ninja. As you can see the paint and rims are all custom. The engine and suspension are dialed up to racing specs but umm this isn't my favorite bike (Walks over to a tarp covered object) This is my favorite bike (Pulls of the tarp to reveal an Oklahoma state university themed chopper) this is a Oklahoma state chopper that was actually a birthday gift from Dave. When David got his chopper I was like cool I want so he had his guys a Reddneck Engineering in South Carolina build me one. Oh and check out the rims if you look at them they say Boomer Sooner.

David: Well I hope you enjoyed this look at our toys and yeah cut(Camera cuts back to the bus)

Mandy: As you can see we have a lot of toys . But we also have a lot of questions so on to the next one please Demi

Demi: Ok this one is from ** Bobbyjohn** And she wants to know a few things 1:_Did you guys ever pull pranks on each other on tour?_ 2: _How are Mandy and Taylor doing with their open relationship?_ And 3: _What's next for the WonderLand crew?_

David: Ok as far as pranks go I'll say that I've been the victim of all of these women(All the girl's laugh) they have gotten me so many times. Like the time Miley put that stuff that people use on tooth aches on my milkshake straw (Everyone laughs) and my whole mouth went numb for like an hour. And we had to do radio that day and I'm slurring and spitting all over the place.

Lilly: Now Dave you got us to like the time you made us think the bus was on fire with those damn smoke bombs you and Mikki had and me and Miley had to run out in the middle of a rest stop in Virginia

David: Yeah but that was less harsh than what I did to Demi and with her wife's help no less (Mikayla laughs loudly triggering a chain reaction from everyone else but Demi)

Demi: I still need to kick your ass for that

Mikayla: Ok two things you need to know one my wife and put spiders in mine and David's sneakers. Two we hand access to muscle relaxer powder

David: Three Demi doesn't wear panties on stage a good ninety seven percent of the time

Mikayla: So one night she's wearing these leather pants and when she wear's leather pants she put baby powder down there to keep from sweating and stuff. And we mixed her baby powder with atomic bomb. Now for those of you who never played high school sports atomic bomb is this rust colored powder shit coaches put on pulled muscle and it burns like hell

Demi: Yeah so I'm on stage in tears cause my entire crotch is on fire and I can't do anything about it.(Everyone laughs) So as soon as I walk off stage I cut myself out of my pants and pour two bottles of water on myself and David and Mikayla are laughing.

Miley: Ok on to her next question Mandy Tay how are you doing with your open relationship

Mandy: Ok for those of you that didn't read our interview in spin Yes me and my wife have an open marriage and we have rules

Taylor: Yeah we both date the same person and that person knows that we are love them just not as much as we love each other

Lilly: Ok so last question. What's next for the WonderLand crew. Well I have my own collection of clothes with DC shoes. It should be in stores next fall. And I'm going on a solo tour after this

David: I'm working on a solo album and Mandy and I are writing a movie

Demi: I will be going on tour with Lilly and doing some guest spots.

Taylor; Mandy and I will be guest starring on _90210_ for four episodes

Mandy: Yeah the episodes should start airing in a few weeks. Taylor also has a mixtape coming out

Mikayla: I'm currently recording a new solo album. And I'm also gonna do three episodes of _THE GAME_

Miley: Well I'm doing a mix tape then me Dave and Mik are going to do another Syndicate albums

Mandy: Speaking of music here is a little never before seen footage from the kick off concert from Myrtle Beach.

Lilly: Yeah the crowd wanted encores so me Mandy and Taylor decided to pay tribute to a legend

Taylor: So here is our cover of _Human Nature_(** Camera cuts to Lilly Mandy and Taylor standing with every one while the fans call for more. Mandy is wearing a black three button t-shirt and jeans. Lilly is wearing a white tank top and shorts and Taylor is wearing a pinkish purple midrift t-shirt with ET on it and baggy a stage hand pushes through ever one and hands Mandy a solid white acoustic electric Gibson with a cut away body and Taylor is an Oklahoma state colored one. The three walk on stage and on three stools)**

Lilly: What up (crowd cheers) Right now we're do this one for MJ this is _Human Nature_ (Mandy and Taylor star to play the opening chords)

Verse One:

Lilly:

Looking out across the night-time

The city winks a sleepless eye

Hear her voice shake my window

Sweet seducing sighs

Taylor:

Get me out into the night-time

Four walls won't hold me tonight

If this town is just an apple

Then let me take a bite

Chorus (Taylor & Lilly):

If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature

Why, why does he do me that way?

If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature

Why, why does he do me that way?

Verse Two: (Mandy):

Reaching out to touch a stranger

Electric eyes are everywhere

See that girl, she knows I'm watching

She likes the way I stare

Chorus: (All Three)

If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature

Why, why does he do me that way?

If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature

Why, why does he do me that way?

I like livin' this way, I like lovin' this way

Adlib: (Taylor's high note):

Whyyy!, Whyyy!

Verse Three:

Mandy:

Looking out across the morning

The city's heart begins to beat

Taylor:

Reaching out, I touch her shoulder

I'm dreaming of the street

Chorus: (All three):

If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature

Why, why does he do me that way?

If they say, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em

Why, why does he do me that way?

If they say, why, why? Cha cha cha

Why, why does he do me that way?

If they say why, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em

Why, why does he do me that way?

If they say, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em

Why, why does he do me that way?

If they say, why, why? Da da da

Why, why does he do me that way?

I like livin' this way

**(Song and footage ends and goes back to the tour bus)**

David: You guys did an awesome job. Ok who has the next question

Mikayla: I do and its from **Syndicate_Luver18** And they want to know :_ Mikayla do you and Miley fight all the time when you two get into arguments? And how'd you'd three get your nick names? And In traditional boy band and R&B group member types how do you each see your selves? _Dave you wanna go first

David: Ok as I'm sure all our fans know the three of us have many nick names. And as any of you know growing up in the south you have to have a nick name and growing up with black people or in the hood like us three you're gonna have two or three. Ok so I got the name black Ric Flair from our friend London. Because I'm a huge wrestling fan and at the time I had blonde tips on my dreads and I'm from the Carolinas and I like to be flashy so she just called me Ric Flair and I just ran with it. And as for the sixty minute man well I believe that to truly please a woman sexually you need at the very least sixty minutes. Heartthrob thatwas from a magazine article I did and the reporter called me that. And Mr. Hodges its my last name so yeah. Mik how'd you get your names

Mikayla: Well I'm half Mexican half Italian and I love mafia and gangster movies. So I came up with the name Mikki G because mobsters always have names like Johnny M. And as for pretty boy. My Demi gave me that cause I call myself pretty boy butch. Miley what about you

Miley: Well Miley Ray is easy. My full name is Miley Ray Stewart so they just shortened it. And As for Miley Roxx Dave gave me that when we first starated. We were leaving a club on night and some chick yelled "Miley you rock!" And Davie was like dude that's what your new name is. Miley Ray Roxx and we spell it R,O,X,X. And as for Lingerie I just thought I love to see Lilly in it and it would be sexy if a girl called herself that and I just said that's gonna be my new nick name

Lilly: Ok that answers that and now to the question I want to know how do you guys see your selves in a boy band sense

Miley: Well I think its obvious that Mikayla is the bad boy or bad girl rather

Mikayla: Oh really

David: Well non of us have ever punched porn star ( Everyone laughs)

Mikayla: Ok I'll cop to being a rebel but girls like rebels and Dave is just as bad because punching porn stars is just as rebel like as dating them

David: Ok I only dated Sasha Grey and Annie Cruz

Miley: And you slept with Jada fire, You dated Trina, Keri, Heilson , both Bella Twins and now you're dating Brooke.

David: Hey I can't help I love women. But you know I'm a gentleman with every girl I'm involved with and I never cheat

Mandy: And that's why I think Davie is the romantic and sweet player of you guys

Taylor: Yeah Davie boy here is a nice guy.

Lilly: And my Miley is the perfect combo of both of them with her own charm put in.

Demi: True but can our wives settle an argument without a fight

Lilly: And the answer is

Miley and Mikayla: Yes

Miley: We're sisters and sisters fight

David: Yeah and I always get hit when it gets physical

Mikayla: We never hurt you too bad big bro

David: Anyway heres a little video me and Taylor shot a few days ago

Taylor: Yeah a little look at how we roll on the road enjoy (**Camera cuts to David in a Blac Label t-shirt and a pair of jeans with his hair in a ponytail)**

David: Yo Tay are we rolling

Taylor: (Behind the camera) Yeah man

David: Alright we are here in Baltimore Maryland at the fist Meriner Arena. I of coruse I am your boy Mr. Hodges (Taylor turns the camera on herself)

Taylor: And I'm Taylor.

David: And we're gonna show you our tour bus. This bus right here is mine Mandy, Taylor, Demi, Mik, Miley, and Lilly's bus. We always roll with two buses. So lets go in (The bus doors open and Taylor follows him in and all the way to the middle) Ok her is our living slash dining area(Camera shows the couch and a booth with a table) . That is our plasma screen hooked into our satilite , X-box, and stereo system Dvd/blu Ray player and movies. ( David walks back to some cabinets) Theses are our cabinet and our fridge and our convection oven you know incase we want to make like biscuits or sausage or something. Lets take a look in the back (David walks all the way to the back to a large room with a large bed) This is Miley and Lilly's room as you see they get the big room. (Moves over to a room off to the side) This is our bathroom as you ac see it has a sink shower toilet and its right next to one the closets. Now I want you to imagine trying to get in her with six girls

Taylor: (turns the camera to herself) David spends more time in there than we do

David: Moving on (David walks back towards the front stopping in a section containing bunks) This where the other girls sleep (points to the left) These are Mandy and Taylor's bunks. (points to the right) If you're wondering where I sleep I sleep on the couch. Looks at Mandy and Taylor's bunks) see the girls like to store whoa!(A small grey case falls off the bunk and starts vibrating) Oh my God is that a

Taylor: Cut! (footage goes back to the bus with everyone laughing)

Lilly: Taylor didn't your mom teach you to put away your toys.

Taylor: Moving on the next question from **MAYLORADDICT_615** and they want to know: _Maylor who would you have a threesome with Miley or Lilly?_(everyone laughs)

Mandy: That's easy

Taylor: Yeah

Mandy & Taylor: Both! (Everyone laughs)

Miley: Ok Last question and its from **_Luver803 **and they want to know: _David will you ever get married: _Good question

Demi: So Davie will you get married.

David: Yes when I'm sure I have that spark I will get married

Mikayla: Well said. Well its been a blast but we have to go

Lilly: Yeah we've had fun but now its time for bed

Mandy: Yep its been real but I'm falling asleep

Miley: Yeah so in closing here is an encore performance from our Myrtle Beach Concert (**Camera cuts to a keyboard being brought onstage, and Miley, David and Mikayla walking out onstage. Miley is wearing a plan black v-neck t-shirt and the jeans she had on earlier. David is wearing a wife beater and the Jeans he had on earlier and is carrying a sun burst colored guitar acoustic guitar. Mikayla is wearing her sports bra a red jeans she had on earlier with a t. Miley sits at the keyboard and David and Mikayla sit on the stools Lilly and Maylor used earlier as the crowd screams)**

Miley: Thank you (fans cheer) This song we're about to do for you is by one of our favorite groups this is called_ Cupid_(fans cheer as Miley starts to play along with David

Intro (Miley):

Everybody put your hands together

Whooo, mmmm, yeah

Girl I love you so

Verse (One):

Girl if I told you I love you

That doesn't mean that I don't care, oooh

And when I tell you I need you

Don't you think that I'll never be there, ooooh

First Chorus:

Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into

Deception and lies

Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind

I'm only saying what's in my heart

Second Chorus:

Cupid doesn't lie

But you won't know unless you give it a try

Oh baby, true love

won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try

give it a try

Verse two (David):

Girl when I ask you to trust me

That doesn't mean that I'm gonna cheat on you

Cuz I'm gonna never do anything to hurt you

Or mislead you, I love you

Chorus (One)

Chrous (Two)

Verse Three (Mikayla):

Ain't no doubt about it

Lord no, I really mean it

I rather die before, before I lie to you

Never wanna leave ya

Ain't no life without you

Never gonna leave, never gonna go, no

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ohhhh

(Chorus two ends the song and the show fades to black just as Miley's voice is herd)

Miley: Thank you good night

**The END**

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this. This was fun to write I may do another full season. Anyway read review let me know what you think peace and love SDR out**


End file.
